villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darth Vader
Darth Vader (born Anakin Skywalker) is a powerful Sith Lord and an infamous villain from the Star Wars Saga. He is the central antagonist of the Star Wars Original Trilogy, and the main protagonist of the Prequel Trilogy. He stands as one of the most iconic villains in both Star Wars and fiction in general. He was portrayed by David Prowse and voiced by James Earl Jones. In the prequel trilogy, Anakin Skywalker, Vader's previous identity, was portrayed by Hayden Christensen. History Childhood The home planet of young Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) is Tatooine, a remote desert planet controlled by the Hutts. Anakin and his mother are poor slaves owned by Watto, a Toydarian junk dealer. During the battle between the Galactic Republic and the Trade Federation, a Naboo cruiser's hyperdrive had been damaged, and it is forced to land on the planet. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn searches for a replacement, and finds the nine-year old boy. He sensed that the Force was very strong with Anakin, and sent a blood sample to his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. The result came back as a reading higher than Yoda's midi-chlorian count. This suggested that Skywalker was the one who could bring balance to the Force. Since Qui-Gon did not have credits that were worth anything in Tatooine, he placed a bet with Watto in an attempt to win the needed hyperdrive, involving the pod race which Anakin was going to participate in. Before the race, Qui-Gon gave the boy advice about using his instincts, and to feel, not think. Anakin won, and he made the Jedi proud, as well as his mother, Shmi. As soon as Qui-Gon acquired the needed parts for his ship, and as soon as Anakin brought home the winnings, the boy was freed. His new destiny was to become a Jedi. It was very difficult for him to leave his mother, and he knew there was much ahead of him. Jedi Training Anakin was once a Jedi, but he turned to the dark side in the third episode of Star Wars. When he became one of the Sith, he was named Darth Vader by his master Darth Sidious. Anakin's transformation into Darth Vader became complete when Sidious told him, "It seems in your anger, you killed her (Padmé)." The devastating anger and despair that Vader went through, after he discovered the painful truth, forever bound him to the dark side of the Force, or so it seemed. Turn Since Skywalker was a young Padawan he had been trained in the ways of the Jedi. But as he grew stronger and more powerful, he wanted more, yet he knew it was wrong. Anakin cared for the one thing too much in his life - Padmé. When he saw in a dream that Padmé was going to die, he swore that he would do everything he could to save her. He talked to Yoda and told him of his feelings of loss and pain. If the Jedi Council knew he had a wife which was strictly forbidden by the Jedi code, then he would be expelled from the Jedi Order. Refuge Anakin found security and refuge in talking to Palpatine. Palpatine had been like a father to him and had made him a member of the Jedi Council. But while talking to his dear friend one day, Palpatine revealed to Anakin that he knew the ways of the dark side of the Force, and it was clear that he was indeed the Sith Lord. Anakin was nearly brought to kill him on the spot, but Anakin realized that the evil chancellor was the only person who might be able to help him save Padmé. The Choice Shortly after Obi-Wan Kenobi had dealt with General Grievous on Utapau, Anakin delivered the message to the Chancellor. Palpatine began to talk calmly with Anakin, about how he was being excluded from the Council, and that they did not trust him. It was then that Palpatine revealed the truth about himself--he was the Dark Lord of the Sith. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber to kill him, but he knew that since he was a Sith, he had the power to save his wife. In despair, he told Jedi Master Mace Windu about the news. In great shock, Mace needed to move quickly to make sure the Jedi Order survived. Ordering Skywalker to stay at the Jedi Temple, he took various members of the Jedi Council, including Kit Fisto, to arrest the Chancellor. Anakin stared at the building which contained Palpatine's office, and his thoughts and emotions took control of his decisions. Anakin heard the Sith Lord's voice in his head: "If the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost." Anakin could not lose Padmé the way he lost his mother. He hurried as fast as he could to the Chancellor's Suite. After going to the palace of Palpatine the young Jedi found the Sith Lord on the ground, with Mace Windu's lightsaber blade pointed at his chest. Mace told Anakin the only way to bring peace was to destroy the Sith Lord. But Anakin said it should not be done; it was not the Jedi way. Anakin had to make the choice. Jedi or Sith. As soon as the purple laser started its way to kill the Sith, Anakin's blue blade cut off Mace's hand. A smiling Darth Sidious yelled with power and cast Windu out the window with devastating Sith lightning. After helping the Sith Lord, the former Jedi Anakin Skywalker was no more. Darth Vader had taken his place. Knightfall and Battle of the Brothers Palpatine convinced Vader that the Jedi were the enemy of the universe, including Kenobi. Vader then led Clone Troopers in Operation Knightfall and assaulted the Jedi Temple, killing even younglings in the process. However, Vader had no real regard for Palpatine and secretly planned to overthrow him. He then was sent to Mustafar and then killed the Separatist leaders, including Nute Gunray, and deactivated the Battle Droids. The CIS was no more and then Padme arrived. Vader then met her for the last time and offered her half the power that he would have after he betrays Palpatine. Padme could not believe what she was hearing and realized that the Anakin Skywalker she knew was no more. Obi-Wan, having stowed away on Padme's ship, appeared and Vader accused her of bringing his former master to kill him, lashed out at her with the Force. Vader then accused Obi-Wan of turning her against him, when it was his own greed and power hunger that did that. Vader then attacked his former friend. The two battled it out on Mustafar, ending when Obi-Wan claimed the high ground and warned Vader not to attack. In a mixture of anger and pride, Vader attempted to continue the duel, only to have his legs and good arm severed by Kenobi's blade. Obi-Wan could only express his regret and disappointment in Vader's ways before the Sith started to burn. Kenobi retrieved his former Padawan's lightsaber and departed. Armored Vader was then rescued by Palpatine and his Clone Troopers and brought to a medical facility. He then had prosthetics fitted into his legs and left arm before being outfitted with a life support suit of armor. Vader then inquired Palpatine of Amidala's fate and the Emperor lied that he killed her in his fit of rage. Vader then angrily lashed out with the Force, destroying the medical droids and his new purpose was to serve Palpatine. Battling the Rebellion and his son In A New Hope, Vader is charged with recovering the stolen plans of the Death Star and finding the Rebel Alliance's secret base. He captures and "interrogates" Princess Leia and, along with Death Star commander Grand Moff Tarkin, destroys her home world of Alderaan. Shortly afterward, he duels his former master, the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who has arrived at the Death Star to rescue Leia, and cuts him down, turning him into a spirit in the Force. He then encounters his son, Luke, during the Battle of Yavin, and senses in him a great strength in the Force; this is confirmed moments later when the boy destroys the battle station. He was about to shoot Luke down using his TIE-Fighter, but Han Solo disabled his ship using the guns on the Millennium Falcon, and sent Vader spinning into space. In The Empire Strikes Back, Vader captures Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and C-3PO on the planet Bespin to lure Luke into a confrontation. He strikes a deal with the administrator of Cloud City, Lando Calrissian to give Han over to the bounty hunter Boba Fett, and has Solo frozen in carbonite. Luke, who has been partially trained by Yoda, duels Vader, but is eventually defeated, losing his right hand to Vader's lightsaber. Vader then reveals his true identity as Luke's father and offers Luke the chance to overthrow Palpatine and rule the galaxy as father and son. (Note that Vader never says the now famous line, "Luke, I am your father" but rather, "No, I am your father".) Luke refuses, throwing himself down a mine shaft. He is sucked into a garbage chute and rescued by Leia, C-3PO, Chewbacca and Lando. He is fitted with a robotic hand to replace the one Vader had cut off. Redemption In Return of the Jedi, Vader is charged with overseeing the completion of the second Death Star. He meets with Palpatine on board the half-constructed station to plan Luke's turn to the dark side. By this time, Luke has nearly completed his Jedi training, and has learned from a dying Yoda that Vader is indeed his father. He learns about his father's past from Obi-Wan's spirit, and also learns that Leia is his sister. On a mission to the forest moon of Endor, he surrenders to Imperial troops and is brought to Vader. Aboard the Death Star, Luke resists the Emperor's appeals to his anger and fear for his friends, but snaps when Vader telepathically probes his mind, learns of Leia's existence, and threatens to turn her instead. Enraged, Luke nearly kills Vader, severing his father's right hand. He controls his anger at the last minute, however, as he looks at Vader's cybernetic hand and then at his own; he realizes that he is perilously close to suffering his father's fate. As the Emperor approaches, encouraging Luke to kill Vader and take his place, Luke throws down his lightsaber, refusing to perform the final blow. Angered, the Emperor attacks Luke with Force lightning. Luke writhes in agony under the Emperor's lightning, begging his father for help. Unable to bear the sight of his son in pain, Vader spiritually ceases to exist and the Anakin Skywalker persona returns. Anakin turns on his master and throws him into the very core of the Star, where the evil emperor was engulfed and killed. Moments from death, he begs his son to take off his breath-mask so he could look at Luke "with his own eyes". Luke complies and for the first (and as it turned out, the only) time, father and son truly see each other. In his dying breaths, Anakin Skywalker is redeemed, finally admitting to Luke that the good within him was not destroyed after all. Luke escapes with his father's body as the Death Star explodes, destroyed by the Rebel Alliance. That night, Luke burns his father's Sith armor in the manner of a Jedi's funeral. During the victory celebration on the forest moon of Endor, Luke sees the redeemed spirit of Anakin Skywalker, standing once again with Obi-Wan and Yoda. Trivia *"Vader" is Dutch for "Father", foreshadowing the reveal of his true relationship with Luke. *Darth Vader's line "No, I am your father!" has become a well known memorable quotes ever in Star Wars, receiving many various parodies in many media, fanfiction or mechandise alike. One of the best & most memorable one would be in Toy Story 2 where Emperor Zurg that he is Buzz's father. **Also, many parodies of Darth Vader appeared in many various media such as Dark Laser & Darth Stewie. *Darth Vader also made a guest appearance in Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian alongside with Oscar the Grouch as one of the fictional figures who wanted to join Kahmunrah's army, only to be refused due to that the latter cannot understand Vader's breathing, thinking it as his language. Angered, he slams the lid of Oscar's trash can & is never seen again in the rest of the movie. *Darth Vader, alongside with Galen Marek & Master Yoda made a guest appearance in Soul Calibur IV as playable characters. In the game, Darth Vader was seeking on both the power of the Soul Edge & Soul Calibur where in his ending, he successfully found what he is looking for after he finishes off Algol & took both weapons with him, bringing the Empire to a whole new level of fear. Unfortunately, it received many criticism where many Star Wars fans complained about having Star Wars characters in the Soul Calibur universe being in the game & stated that they "didn't quite fit". * Each villain in the Star Wars prequels foreshadows a different aspect of what Anakin will become: ** Darth Maul -The merciless apprentice who enforces Sidious's will as well as surviving a mortal wound from Obi-Wan and becoming a cyborg. ** Count Dooku -The Jedi turned to the Dark Side desiring to bring order to the Galaxy. ** General Grievous -The wheezing Jedi-hunting Cyborg. Gallery Vader2.jpg|Darth Vader Poster 240px-Anakinchoke.jpg|Anakin before his disfigurement. 598px-DarthVader-CotF.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as Darth Vader. 640px-BabsVader.png|Darth Vader's helmet in the cartoon series Tiny Toons Adventures. Darth_Vader_TFU.jpg|Vader as he appears in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. Vader and Starkiller.jpg|Darth Vader and Starkiller. Vader and Emperor.jpg|Vader with Emperor Palpatine. VaderTantive4.jpg|Vader aboard the Tantive IV. Darth_Vader.jpg|Vader aboard the Executor. DarthVader.jpg|Darth Vader Official Art. Palpatine and Vader Strike Out.jpg|Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader in Lego Star Wars The Empire Strikes Out Lego Vader Vs Mole.jpg|Darth Vader Vs Darth Maul in The Empire Strikes Out vader reveal.jpg|Darth Vader revealing himself to be Luke's father. Videos .]] External Links * Darth Vader on Star Wars Wookieepedia * Darth Vader on Black Knights Wikipedia Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Mascots Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Pawns Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Telekinetics Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:Stranglers Category:Telepaths Category:Friend of the hero Category:Married Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Traitor Category:Apprentice Category:Right-Hand Category:Alter-Ego Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Knights Category:Hegemony Category:Enforcer Category:Partners in Crime Category:Outright Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Masked Villain Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Parents Category:Father of hero Category:Paternal Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Fearmongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Jerks Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Fascists Category:Dictator Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Warmonger Category:War Criminals Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Child-Abusers Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Propagandists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Torturer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Hatemongers Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Blackmailers Category:Trap Master Category:Honorable Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Recurring villain Category:The Heavy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Scarred Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Disney Villains Category:In love villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Leader Category:Banshees Category:Grandparents Category:Gadgeteers Category:Laser-Users Category:Final Boss Category:Family Murderer